Only Hope
by iShattered Oblivion
Summary: Demyx and Zexion are both shy around each other, and when they finally get together, a trip to the mall changes their lives forever. Shounen-Ai. Zemyx/Dexion.


Only Hope

Pairing: Demyx and Zexion

Rated: T for cursing and pain/death

Summary: Demyx and Zexion are both shy around each other, and when they finally get together, a trip to the mall changes their lives forever.

* * *

_There's a song that's inside of my soul;_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again;_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold…_

_But you sing to me over and over again…_

* * *

"Demyx! Where did you run off to?" Zexion yelled around the library, trying to find Demyx who had run in there after he finished his lunch.

"I'm over here Zexy!" Demyx called.

"Okay. And I've told you not to call me that Demyx." He stated as he walked over and joined the blond in the isle.

"Ohh Zexy, you're no fun!" He said while laughing at his friends face.

"I am too, it's just you and I have different versions of fun" Zexion said, as the warning bell rang.

"Come on Zexy! We have to go or were gonna be late!" Demyx said, dragging Zexion along by the wrist.

* * *

_So I lay my head back down;_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray; To be only yours…_

_I know now, you're my only hope…_

* * *

"Okay Demyx, what's wrong?" Axel said as he sat down in front of a sullen Demyx.

"Well I've been trying to tell Zexion that I like him, but I can never find the right moment… And I don't think I will be able to tell him! I'm too shy…" Demyx said sadly.

"Demyx, you're not too shy! You are the most outgoing, loud, and obnoxious person I know."

"But those are bad things!"

"No, because all those mixed with your good nature make you special Demyx," Zexion said from behind him.

"OhMiGawd! Zexy! You scared me! And do you really mean it?" Demyx said, while holding his hand over his heart as if to slow its frantic beat.

Zexion just looked at the blond and responded, "Well of course Demyx. You are the funniest person I know. I love your personality and your humor."

"Zex is right you know." Axel said.

"Hey Zexion, I need to talk to you in private real quick 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Great! Let's go to the library."Demyx said, and once again dragged Zexion along after him.

* * *

_Sing to me the song of the stars;_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far…_

_Sing to me of the plans you have for me over and over again…_

* * *

"Okay Demyx… Slow down!" Zexion said as they entered the library. He allowed himself to be dragged into a secluded corner in the history section.

"Well… Zexion… You know how you and me have been friends for a while now right?"

"Yes… What about it?"

"Well… I like you Zexion…"

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is… I wanna be more than friends.."

"..You what…"

"Nevermind… This was stup—" Demyx's sentence was cut off by Zexion's lips, softly and sweetly pressing against his own.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before kissing back. Demyx broke the kiss for air after a while, and looked at Zexion with surprised eyes.

"Zexion… So this means you like me too?" He whispered happily.

"Yes Demyx. I was getting tired of waiting for you. I was going to drag you somewhere tomorrow and say something."

"You mean… All this time I had nothing to worry about?" The blond said, a little louder than he meant to.

"Shhh…And yes, it does." The blunette said, laughing softly. Demyx looked at him and asked, "So, Zexy, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Demyx, I will gladly be your boyfriend." Zexion said, and kissed Demyx passionately.

* * *

_So I lay my head back down;_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray; To be only yours…_

_I know now, you're my only hope…_

* * *

"Hey Zexion!" Demyx shouted as he and said person were walking down the street towards the mall.

"Yes?" Zexion replied, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I… Love… You…" Demyx said slowly, drawing out the syllables.

"As I love you" Zexion said. He moved closer to Demyx and kissed him in the mall entrance.

"Hey fags! Get a room! God… the nerve of those things to do that in public..." Someone shouted. Demyx and Zexion pulled out of their embrace. Zexion was pissed, and started looking around for the guy that said that, and Demyx was embarrassed, a blush spread on his face.

They spent the next couple of hours in the mall, shopping for Christmas presents. When they were done, the couple slowly made their way to the parking lot and were greeted with five tough looking guys standing near their car.

"Hey fags. Good to see you again." That same ugly voice from before said.

"Can we get to our car please?" Demyx asked sweetly.

"No. We're gonna teach you a lesson."

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong?" Zexion said, tensing up.

"Yes you did you disgusting filth!" One of the other voices shouted.

"Were gonna teach you not to gross people out in public like you did earlier." The leader said.

"But we didn't gross anyone out but you horrible people!" Demyx shouted.

"Shut up fag!" The leader said. In less than a minute he had Demyx surrounded and they were beating him with clubs.

"No! Leave him alone!" Zexion screamed, and lunged at the nearest one. He hopped onto the guys back and started beating him in the back of the head as hard as he could. His vision was getting cloudy, and red haze began forming around the edge of Zexion's vision as he saw them kick Demyx numerous times in the abdomen and face.

"STOP BEATING HIM!" Zexion screamed and hit the dude he was on as hard as he possibly could. The guy's knees buckled under the force of the blow, sending them both toppling to the ground. Zexion took the unconscious man's beating stick and whacked another guy in the face, breaking his nose.

Demyx heard Zexion scream something but he couldn't make it out. He kept getting kicked and hit in the face and the stomach. Occasionally one would hit below the belt, causing all the other guys to laugh, and beat harder.

Zexion took out two guys already, and he leapt for the next one who was about to hit Demyx in the face. He kicked that guy in the nuts, and the guy went down like a sack of potatoes. The leader saw what Zexion was doing, and he started to beat harder on Demyx.

By the time Zexion approached the last two guys, he stopped in his tracks. The leader had taken out his gun and was pointing it at Demyx's head. The guy with the gun turned and saw the rage in Zexion's face. He turned the safety off on the gun, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!BANG!BANG!_

_Oh no…no…NNNOOOO! DEMYX! _

* * *

_I give you my destiny;_

_I'm giving you all of me;_

_I want your symphony, singing to all that I am;_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back…_

* * *

Zexion ran towards the man with the gun, rage burning into his eyes, turning everything in his vision slightly red. The man watched Zexion come toward him, and ran the other way. The second man watched in horror, turned, and ran another direction.

"No..No.. Demyx? Demyx, love, can you hear me?" Zexion said, shaking Demyx lightly.

"…Wha… Zex..ion… Is that… you?" Demyx mumbled slowly, blood pouring out of the three wounds in his chest.

"Yes Demyx, it's me. Please stay awake. Don't go to sleep whatever you do!"

"But… So… Tired…" Demyx said. Zexion pulled out his phone, and dialed 9-1-1. He gave them the information and waited.

"Demyx can you hear me?" Zexion could see the light fading from his eyes. "Demyx? Demyx? No! Don't go! You have to stay with me! I love you! No! Please don't go!"

Demyx's eyes felt heavy. He faintly heard Zexion tell him not to go to sleep, and to stay with him. Demyx wanted to tell Zexion to stop worrying, that he would be fine, but his chest hurt a lot, and it was hard to breathe.

"Zexion… I.. Love… You… so much… Ow…" Demyx said.

Zexion leaned down and kissed Demyx lightly on the lips, letting his face linger over Demyx's dying frame. "Please don't leave me Demyx… Please…" He said, tears falling from his face onto Demyx's.

"Hey faggot! What did I tell you about not grossing people out with your nasty make-out sessions?" An ugly voice sneered. Zexion turned around and was looking down a shiny gun, then his gaze sifted over the man holding the gun.

"I'm gonna hafta kill ya. Can't have ya rattin' me out now can I? Well now you can join your little faggot girlfriend in hell," The guy said.

"YOU ASSHOLE! TAKE THAT BACK!" Zexion said and lunged.

"No. Whatcha gonna do about it… Fag?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GONNA DO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! MOTHERFUCKING BAST—" _BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_

* * *

_So I lay my head back down;_

_And I lift my hands and pray;_

_To be only yours I pray, to be only yours…_

* * *

Zexion was met with searing pain in his stomach, and dropped on the ground next to Demyx. The guy with the gun dropped it and ran away without looking back. Zexion painfully turned his head toward Demyx, and saw the others chest slowly rising and falling with shallow breaths. Zexion reached out and grabbed Demyx's hand.

"Demyx… Squeeze my hand… Please… I love you…"

Demyx felt Zexion's hand on his, and he lightly squeezed. With his last breath he whispered, "Zexion my love… See you on the other side…"

"Yea… see you… my only… love…" Zexion said, as he breathed his last breath.

Demyx could feel Zexion's hand go limp, and he knew that Zexion was gone. Tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe.

His last breath came when a raindrop splashed on his head. _Oh… Look… Rain… I do love water… Maybe it will be there in the next life… And bring better memories than this for me… and Zexy too…_

* * *

_I pray, to be only yours;_

_I know now, you're my only hope…_

* * *

**A/N: Ohemgee! Yay! My second story posted on this confusing site ^.^ *feels accomplished* Haha. I think this was originally a gift fic for someone, but I can't remember if that's right or not. I think I might just be rambling... But anywho. The entire purpose of this fic was to show that homophobia is 100% real, and this could actually happen. I've been told this was one of my best one's, so I decided to post it. **

**The song used in this fic is Only Hope by Mandy Moore. : )**

**Anyway. That's enough from me. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think? : ]**

**Me: Anyone who reviews gets a video of Dem and Zexy going at it in the shower!**

**Zexion: ... What? *Glares evilly***

**Me: Oh shet. Uhm... Heh. *Runs***

**Zexion: *Chases with a knife***

**Demyx: Uh... Haha. Review and you will save the author from a somewhat embarrassing death! But I wanna see that video... *Walks off and plays it***


End file.
